


Just Wait Until Next Time

by bluekujira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Stiles finds out Derek can shift into full wolf for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short ficlet based on a prompt I received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait Until Next Time

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WHAT ARE YOU DOING?“ Stiles jumped up onto the nearest piece of furniture which was a dining room chair, his finger pointed at Derek as if Derek didn’t know what was going on.   
There was a large crack and Stiles grabbed the back of the chair, watching in horror. “IS THAT EVEN-“ He cringed, eyes squinting and face changing from scrunched to wide open in shock. “ARE YOU OK??”   
Derek was on the ground, body hunched and spine poking through like a bridge under his skin. His arms were elongated but his legs were growing shorter by the second. Stiles curled over the back of the chair. He was unable to look away. “Oh my god,” he squeaked, biting his lip and wondering if he was going to pass out just from watching.   
“That looks so-“  
Crack.  
“-fucking-“  
Rip.  
“-painful holy SHIT,” Stiles cried out, flailing his arms in front of him.  
Derek rolled forward, his body sounding like it was groaning and he was groaning and Stiles was pretty sure he was groaning too but he couldn’t really tell. He was having an out of body experience. Is that what birthing a child felt like, he wondered. Derek had tried to warn him. He’d said “don’t blame me.” Stiles hadn’t fully prepared himself for this.   
The fur grew on Derek in wild patches and tufts until he was matted in it, smothered in it. He was becoming less human and more wolf-like, which Stiles knew was kind of the point. He didn’t expect the process to look so fucking painful and every time something popped he thought “that’s it, Derek’s dead, this had killed him.”  
Stiles sort of slid out of the chair he’d been perched on, now on the floor and clutching at a leg as Derek finished his shift. Derek was now a full-fledge wolf standing in the living room and still looking at Stiles like he was an idiot.   
All Stiles could think about was that he was stupid enough to ask Derek to show it to him before Stiles suddenly passed out. He faintly recalled whacking his head on the chair as his last memory when his vision blackened.   
When Stiles woke up it felt like he was suffering from the worst hangover in his life. He wasn’t even sure of where he was for a moment before somebody moved next to him and gently began to shake him. He opened his eyes, admiring the ceiling for a brief second before Derek’s face was in his field of vision. Derek was no longer a wolf but Stiles wasn’t too disappointed. He took a second to admire Derek too.  
“I wouldn’t have agreed to show you if I knew you were going to pass out,” Derek said, grimacing.   
Stiles grinned at him. “That was fucking awesome dude,” he said. Derek raised his eyebrow at him. “And disgusting,” Stiles added.   
He tried to sit up, going slowly. Derek helped him to an upright position making Stiles painfully aware of a pounding in his head. He reached up to feel where the headache was coming from and flinched. He probably had a nice bruise there underneath his hair where he had whacked his head.   
He punched Derek in the arm.   
“We gotta show Scott. You gotta do that again!”   
Derek didn’t seem as enthusiastic as Stiles and looked at him as if he were insane.   
“You hit your head too hard. You should probably go get some rest.”  
“Man what a waste,” Stiles complained. “I wanted to ride on your back like some wolf-rider king.”   
“I wouldn’t have let you done that anyway,” Derek reassured him, now helping Stiles to his feet. “Are you okay to walk?”   
“I’m fine I’m fine,” Stiles responded, waving Derek off. “Just wait until next time. I definitely won’t pass out. Now that I know what to expect.”   
“There’s not going to be a next time.”  
“Is it like super painful? It looks super painful. Is it fun? It looks so fun.”  
“Shut up Stiles.” Derek pushed him down a hallway, steering him towards a bed. “If you’re quiet and get some rest maybe I’ll show it to you again.”  
“Really?” Stiles asked, clambering onto the bed.   
“Nope,” Derek responded with a smile, shutting the door quickly and walking away.  
“Hey!”


End file.
